


Fortune and Kai'Sa - the fifth time

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullet Angel Skin, Creampie, Cross-posted on Hentai Foundry, F/F, Futanari, Gun Goddess Skin, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Gun Goddess Miss Fortune x Bullet Angel Kai'Sa (Futanari), futa on female.Kai'Sa enforces security across the sector, but a certain bounty hunter enjoys causing collateral damage wherever she strikes. Kai'Sa, being the excellent hero she is, catches the bounty hunter multiple times. Somehow, the bounty hunter manages to escape every single time.It has nothing to do with Fortune being a drop-dead gorgeous bombshell, and absolutely nothing to do with Kai'Sa using her dick to make decisions. Nope. These two things must be unrelated.





	Fortune and Kai'Sa - the fifth time

**Author's Note:**

> A rather short story that was supposed to be lighthearted.

Smoke billowed out of the downed transporter, thick and acidic and at least eight points above the allowed toxicity level. A few bodies lay scattered about, some running, some crawling, all having died in a state of terror. Single pulse-blasts to the head were the identifiable cause of death, but crash trauma had certainly contributed.

Critically, there were two things absent from the crash site: the transporters nav-box, and the Captain’s head implants. Without the former, the Security Forces could not track the origin location of the ship. Without the latter, they had… well, whatever the captain had stored in his memory banks.

“The entire crew registers as class-nine outlaws,” one of the Angels reported, consulting a data-pad. “Every single one. The captain's a class seven.”

“Thanks,” Kai’sa responded dryly, “I could tell from the ship’s colours. You know, pirates.”

The other Angel shrugged. “Procedure. Anyways, lethal force was definitely uncalled for and unauthorized.”

“I don’t think bounty hunters care about that kind of stuff.”

Another Angel was policing the bodies, piling them up high. At least nine pirates in composite battle armour so far, which was a considerable body count. Not that pirates were the most well-trained warriors in the galaxy, but they had the money to buy good tech, and idiots with dangerous tech was always a bad combination.

“What bounty hunter leaves the cargo intact?” The Angel pointed a finger. “Guns, armour, ammunition, refined fuel - ”

“The Gun Goddess does, evidently,” Kai’Sa snapped, her annoyance momentarily taking control. She settled herself with a deep breath, and shook her head. “Whatever. Ping squadron six and tell them to pass over the spaceport. This hunter will need a ship to make it off-planet, and implants will trigger security for sure.”

Two taps on the pad, and the orders were sent. Still, the other woman hesitated. “With all due respect, shouldn’t we spread out? Just in case they try to lay low, perhaps - ”

“I’m going to scan the compartments right now,” Kai’Sa interrupted, far too quickly. “That is to say, i’ll make sure they don’t slip through. It’s _me,_ after all.”

With a laugh, the other Angel shook her head. “Sure, sure. Go have fun hunting - i’ll finish the datawork here, I guess.”

* * *

 

Heels clacked along the currently empty hall, steady and confidant. Step after step, accompanied by the low hiss of mechanisms, and a jiggy whistle. A cleaning bot whizzed by, on its way to the fire alarm in the distance.

“Stop right there,” Kai’Sa commanded, stepping out of an adjacent juncture. Her rotor-gun was fully extended, capable of shredding the unshielded bodysuit it was trained upon. Her target, the bounty hunter, was significantly taller, and it made Kai’Sa a little uncomfortable. The gun helped alleviate that feeling.

The statuesque woman’s full lips curved into a smile, and she dropped the large plastic case she was carrying. She spread her hands, almost mockingly, and lifted one eyebrow.

“It was obvious that you would be using the transfer tunnels to escape,” Kai’Sa explained, internally bristling at the bounty hunters casual attitude. Her free arm lit up with a holographic representation of the woman, marked with an in-depth list of her crimes. “I have to inform you that your criminal rating has increased by one point, and that you are, of course, still wanted.”

The woman dismissed the accusations entirely, and clapped her hands together. “We really must stop meeting like this, Kai’Sa -”

“-That’s Bullet Angel to you, Fortune,” Kai’Sa snapped, angry and annoyed. She disengaged the holo, and engaged a second rotor-gun. It buzzed menacingly, barrel pointed straight at the bounty hunter.

Fortune laughed. “ _Gun Goddess_ Miss Fortune, please.”

“Gun Goddess is pretentious as hell!”

“And Bullet Angel isn’t?”

Kai’Sa scoffed, and Fortune laughed again, throaty and full-bodied.

“So,” Fortune sniffed, and looked around. “What’s the meaning of this visit?”

Kai’Sa’s jaw dropped beneath her helmet. “Fortune, you just attacked a transporter. You are _wanted -_ “

“ _Oh._ ” The redhead licked her lips. “I’m _… wanted,_ am I?”

Kai’Sa blinked, and her face went red. She was suddenly very glad she had a helmet on. “I- Y-you, stop that! I’m taking you in, understand? You can’t just run around, taking the law into you own hands, killing people - “

“Why do I feel like we’ve done this before?” Fortune tapped her chin, mockingly. “Ah, yes, because we _have_.”

“Hands up, Fortune,” Kai’Sa commanded, unwilling to go along with the criminal's shenanigans. With two quick blinks she urged her weapons to cycle up into readiness. There was no telling what the bounty hunter might do in desperation, especially when she figured the Angel wouldn't play along.

“Hah!” Fortune shook her head, vivid curls bouncing. “You won’t take me in.”

“I am -"

“If you did,” Fortune drawled, tracing her hands over her body. “You wouldn’t be able to get any of this anymore, right?” Long-nailed hands hefted her breasts, barely contained within her skin-tight bodysuit. “My tits… or my pussy.” She slapped the puffy mound of her sex, just barely visible.

Kai’Sa gulped. “D-don't be ridiculous. I’m an Angel, I don’t take bribes…”

“Don’t be silly. This is not a bribe.” Fortune’s fingers pulled at a hidden seam at her neck, and her body suit practically popped apart at her chest. Smooth cleavage was suddenly bared to Kai’Sa’s eyes, and she stared with guilty eagerness. “You’re doing your job - keeping the law, negotiating. I’m using my assets to trade, like a good entrepreneur. Totally legal.”

Kai’Sa sighed inaudibly. Her body armour was suddenly feeling very restrictive, and very uncomfortable around her crotch. However, she was resolute - this time, she would not give in. “Miss Fortune, this is the end of the line. I’m taking you in - for real.”

The bounty hunter said nothing. Her hand moved past the generous swell of her tits, down her smooth side, to the wide curve of her hips. _Perfect for childbearing,_ Kai’Sa’s mind supplied, before she mentally berated herself. Even so, she couldn’t stop herself from watching as Fortune began to tease her pussy-mound through her suit, rubbing gently and prodding at the puffy skin.

The Bullet Angel’s body was running hot - too hot. “Stop this instant!” She yelled, her gun-arms wavering. “With the bounty on your head, I could buy myself two dozen whores like you!”

Fortune made a dismissive noise. “No you won’t, and no, you can't. Tits like mine? You won’t find these juicy, all-natural tits on some whore - no, they’d be some cheap-ass plastic, all hard in your hands.” The way she spoke made it seem like the worst possible thing in the galaxy. She leaned forwards, right into Kai’Sa’s personal space, chest jutting forwards obscenely. “You like mine a lot more - like putty in your hands. Go on, cop a feel…”

“Shut up,” the Angel hissed, trying to tear her eyes away from the cleavage, practically spilling out of the skinsuit. Her breasts put most fake tits to shame, and if Kai'Sa was not already so intimate with them, she would have trouble believing they were real.

“Whores wouldn’t have a pussy as tight as mine, I assure you. They sleep with so many aliens - but mine? Mine is tight, and warm, and just for you - only for you.”

Fortune’s fingers danced across Kai’Sa’s unarmoured chest, and her lips puckered into a lush kiss. She smooched the Angel’s helmet shamelessly, uncaring if it was cold, translucent plastic. Her fat lips flattened themselves against the material, messily making out with it. Her lewd tongue, hilariously, probed the plastic as if asking for entry. When she eventually pulled away strings of saliva connected the helmet to her lips, and red marks in the messy approximation of lips stained her visor. It was _hot,_ and Kai’Sa didn’t know what to do. Duty was one thing, but this was another beast entirely.

“Why don’t you take off that helmet?” Fortune suggested, giggling, her eyes hazy and predatory. “Show me your pretty, pretty face.”

With shaking hands, Kai’Sa compiled. She noticed that her guns had de-materialized, but she did not remember consciously doing so. She gave it no second thought as her helmet disappeared, revealing her small, pointed face - where Fortune looked like a model sculpted by the gods, she looked elfish, with her high cheekbones and pointy chin. Yet, Fortune cooed in appreciation, and their lips met. It was just as messy as the Gun Goddess had show earlier, hot and heavy, her tongue eagerly slurping at Kai’Sa’s own. Her full lips felt like warm pillows, and the Angel was in heaven.

Kai’Sa was the first to break the kiss, and immediately descended on Fortune’s bountiful chest. She shoved the red material side and cupped the doughy flesh, moulding and squeezing them as if they were stuffed dolls. The harder she was, the more appreciative Fortune moaned. Inwardly, she admitted that no plastic-tittied whore would feel as good as the bounty hunter did. In fact, the Bullet Angel was almost envious that Fortune’s voluptuous and plump body was all natural. The pillow-like breasts were soft and large, but heavy - Kai’Sa liked that, though. She liked the weight, the feel, the fact that they sagged only a little despite it all. She lifted one up to her mouth, enjoying the heft in her palm, and allowed her wet mouth to capture a stiff nipple. She rolled it with her tongue, flicking it slightly before lightly biting down. Fortune’s moans were soft, but genuine, and it spurred the Angel on further.

She switched breasts, to give them both equal attention. Fortune cradled her head in return, her manicured fingers drifting through the short, dyed hair. After a long minute Fortune smiled lusciously and noted, “My, Kai’Sa. You’re so good to me.”

Kai’Sa pulled off the erect nipple with a wet pop, and her face morphed into anger. “Stop talking, before I change my mind.”

_"Oh,_ ” Fortune purred, “You are _mad._ Is this going to be a hatefuck? Those are fun.”

“Shut your stupid, gorgeous face,” Kai’Sa snarled, kissing at Fortune’s neck, her hand roughly, painfully squeezing a perfectly formed tit. One of her still-armoured legs moved in between the hunter’s fleshy thighs, rubbing harshly against her hidden sex.

Fortune’s own hands moved down to cup the Angel’s tight ass, grabbing it only lightly, intent on feeling the muscle flex as Kai’Sa moved her leg. Kai’Sa knew this all because Fortune seemed to very much enjoy talking about their sexual encounters through private, lewd messages, always sent from untraceable locations and through obscure servers. Reading them always turned Kai'Sa to a red-faced, horny mess, and despite her knowing the proper procedure for such salacious messages, she archived them. 

“How do you want me?” Fortune husked, her voice practically dripping with sexual need.

“Against the wall,” Kai’Sa ordered, her throat very dry. Her hands deftly worked at her security seals and opened her crotch covering, allowing her turgid, thick cock to spring free. She was way too hard, and she wondered if she was becoming a sexual deviant, or something. But then, with a goddess like this on offer, who could really resist?

“You are so hard,” Fortune gushed, her pink tongue poking out between her plump lips. “I didn’t even have to give you a blowjob, like the second time. Or the fourth.”

Kai’Sa could not tell her that the she had jacked off multiple times to their random, late night private messages, to the occasional body shots she was secretly sent. Her dick went hard at the mere thought of Fortune, which was why she had been so adamant on capturing her and getting rid of the depraved thoughts for good. Again it had been turned against her, with the promise of her glorious tightness soothing her aching, needy prick too good to pass up on. 

The Gun Goddess distracted Kai’Sa by splitting open her skinsuit fully, showing off her toned stomach and wet pussy. A tiny trail of red hair, perfectly groomed like an arrow, pointed towards her engorged lips. The Angel had to suck in a deep breath to calm herself. Fortune turned around, and placed her hands on the clean, white wall of the tunnel. She thrust her ass out and wiggled it from side to side, and the fat flesh jiggled. Her pussy just barely peeked out between from between thick thighs, beneath that heart-shaped ass, like a bulls-eye.

Fortune looked over her shoulder, and winked. Kai’sa moved in and slapped the proffered backside once, hard, and enjoyed the sight of rippling white skin. Her next action was to grab Fortune by her plush waist and spin her around, slamming her back to the wall and pinning her against it by the hands.

“Oh?” Fortune smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

“I want to watch what i’m fucking,” Kai’Sa hissed, using her legs to split open Fortune’s thighs. “You’re mine.”

Eagerly the hunter complied, letting the Angel have her way. Without much waiting or preparation Kai’Sa thrust herself inside in one move, instantly filling the tight cunt and drawing moans from the pair of them. Without a moment to spare Kai’Sa began to move, giving the Gun Goddess no respite. Her large manhood plundered Fortune’s proffered womanhood, conquering inch after inch of the warm, wet crevice. Entry was easy and without any real difficulty, and Kai realized that Fortune was just as eager for this as she herself was. The idea brought a lightness to her chest, but it wasn't something she was confidant in voicing. Instead she focused on the incredible feeling around her stiff length, and sighed softly. 

“You’re so tight around me,” Kai’Sa groaned. Their hips slammed together in meaty _thwaps_ , echoing throughout the empty hall. Fortune’s moans were fast and quick, almost unable to keep up with the barrage of thrusts. Thrust after thrust, the Bullet Angel’s meaty shaft pummeled through the narrow tunnel, stretching it forcefully. Despite the force and intensity, her sopping slit took it all greedily, her spongy lower lips absorbing the powerful, bucking hips. Kai'Sa's lips descended to suckle at pristine white flesh, unmarred save for the occasional scar of battle, and the idea of marking the clean canvas as her own struck the Bullet Angel. She sucked and suckled and nipped until marks formed around the taller woman's elegant neck, and Kai'Sa smiled and moaned.

Fortune’s lower half was almost as red as her hair. The unrelenting movements of the Angel was marking her skin, and making the hunter squirm, but Kai’Sa had her firmly pinned. Her ass was flattened against the wall, her hands right by her head, and so her legs the only thing keeping her standing. Her tight channel gushed around the invading shaft, clinging to it with sticky ferocity as Kai’Sa worked her marvelous cock in and out at a steady, harsh pace. Such a pace was untenable for a long period of time, but the situation they were in limited them. It would be surprising to see someone as dominant as the gun goddess in such a position, but it was something that only the two of them were privy to - or so Kai'Sa hoped. 

“My stud,” Fortune gasped, her lips near Kai’Sa’s ear. “You’re so big, so strong - you make me feel so good.”

Kai’Sa let go of Fortune’s hands to grab her waist again, her fingers sinking into abundant skin. With the extra leverage she moved her hips like a pendulum, sawing her throbbing prick in and out of the tight snatch with body-shaking thrusts. Fortune’s heavy tits bounced and jiggled in perfect timing, and Kai’sa blatantly stared the abundance of flesh. She licked her sharp lips in appreciation, and they curved upwards at the corners. 

The she-cock’s rigid head scraped against squishy tunnel walls, and hit rarely-touched sections of Fortune’s pussy. It hit the woman hard, filling her with spikes of pleasure, and she squeezed her eyes shut as her voice rose in pitch and volume. There were certainly longer cocks in the universe, and thicker ones, but Fortune treated Kai’s like it was the only one that mattered, and that alone had her chest aflame with passion and her womanhood throbbing.

“Kai!” Fortune yelped, voice filled with bliss. “Kai! Kai!”

Fortune’s yelps were almost too loud, so Kai’Sa had to cover her mouth with her gloved hand. Perhaps just to be difficult the hunter bit down, still groaning, but the Angel allowed it. She was too focused on the constrictive, rippling walls around her she-cock. She wanted to get deeper into that awesome body, to blast the deepest parts available, but Kai’Sa did not have the length or leverage for that. Still she tried, and was greeted by a spasming pussy and a rush of warm fluid. Fortune appreciated her ragged attempts regardless, and made it known with her gorgeous, shining eyes, and playful nips on the Angel’s glove.

Growling, Kai’Sa thrust harder and faster, annoyed at her own limits, and the strain in her body. Fortune was too soft, too eager. Her warmth and wetness surrounded her like a perfect glove, while her plush body accepted every movement no matter how brutal, or how gentle. Despite her stamina in battle, she was failing this fight of lovemaking - it just felt too good, too soft and warm and tight -

Fortune’s hands softly grabbed Kai’Sa’s face, and titled it up so that their eyes met. They stared at each other for a long moment, as Kai’Sa slowed down and rammed her painfully throbbing rod inside with desperate finality. Her aching rod relaxed in the velvety warm sheath of the redhead’s narrow tunnel, which hugged her like a lover, and Kai'sa removed the hand from the bounty hunter's mouth and placed it against the wall to steady herself. 

“I hope you get pregnant,” Kai’Sa snarled as her cock throbbed hard. “I hope I knock you up with some kid, and then you have to come home with me. So we can see each other every day and I can fill you with more kids until you can’t leave.”

Fortune drew Kai’Sa in with her hands until their lips met again, but this time the kiss was soft and gentle. Kai’Sa spurted out load after load of thick cum, almost drowning Fortune’s womb in hot Angel seed. Her shaft throbbed and trembled, and fluttering walls squeezed and milked the pulsing rod. Only a few, final spurts could be coaxed out, painting the inner walls in gooey white.

The redhead was the first to pull away, and she smiled. It was a simple smile, nothing ambiguous or teasing in the curve of her fine, plump lips, but Kai'Sa did not want to guess what that meant.  “You’re supposed to keep feelings out of hate sex, Kai.”

“Hah.” Kai’Sa tugged herself free with a wet slurp. Her cock glistened in juice and cum, and it was red from friction. “If I kept feelings out of this, your seduction plans would have failed after the second time.”

Fortune’s face looked pleased, but Kai’Sa couldn’t be sure if it was from the pleasure-high or her own confession. Kai'sa leaned towards the latter, though it was only due to her own high hopes. 

“The captain was hired out by Gangplank,” Fortune explained suddenly, her fingers gently probing her aching red sex. It took the Bullet Angel a shamefully long moment to remember why they were here in the first place, and the duty-driven part of her mind started to wind up. “Who happens to still be at dock.”

“Where?” Kai’Sa inquired, still struggling to get her breathing under control. All she wanted to really do was sit down and rest, sleep for a bit. Sex with such a goddess was draining, for certain.

“I’ve got… a lot of overdue business with Captain Gangplank.” Fortune fixed her skin-suit, and opened the suitcase she was carrying. The captain’s implants were firmly nestled inside a synthetic-carbon container, while the Gun-Goddesses infamous exo-suit was charging inside. “But afterwards… well, i’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

“I’ll be sure to track you down,” Kai’Sa deadpanned.

“Maybe bring a fleet, though, just in case.” Fortune winked, and blew her a sultry kiss. “You might want to clean up your suit before you get back out there.”

Kai’Sa looked down at her helmet, with an imprint of Fortune’s lips emblazoned across it. She laughed, and shook her head. There were plenty of spare helmets she could use; this one would find a good place on her prize shelf at home.

Now, if only Miss Fortune would come home with her as well...

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or advice is appreciated :)


End file.
